


【斑柱】仙人热

by fayescar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mind Sex?, before everything happens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 开车，肉是斑柱。





	【斑柱】仙人热

夜里。

耳边猎猎风响，柱间敏锐地睁开眼，视线里划过标志性的黑袍，他手握苦无的攻势被一只手轻松接下，手的主人带着黑色的手套。

“就这种程度？”宇智波斑赤红的双瞳在黑暗中危险又妖异，他松开手，对千手柱间的警觉性表达了鄙视。

“斑。”柱间压低声音，“你怎么来了？”

 

这几个月里他们两方家族总是受到对方的挑衅，千手佛间怒不可遏地向宇智波一族下了战书约战。可在今天早上终于爆发的大规模冲突中，千手一族才意识到他们被玩了一出调虎离山之计。后方的忍者突然通报说抓到了附近来自羽衣一族的侦查忍者，通过逼供发现他们利用潜入千手的间谍得知了千手和宇智波的约战时间，趁千手的大部分精锐迎敌时准备突破千手的族地偷袭留守的忍者和老人妇孺。千手佛间立刻派柱间和他弟弟扉间带领一部分人回去迎敌，自己则带着剩下的族人抵挡一阵宇智波的攻势。正在和柱间激战的斑在新一波的攻势中巧妙地放了个水，让扉间寻到机会用瞬身带他离开了战场。柱间只来得及感激地看了他一眼就匆匆往族地赶。

消息得到的还算及时，千手的族地并没有受到很大伤害，唤出拔天的树木保护族人，柱间在随后的对敌中受了些伤，安顿好其他伤员后他也打了绷带，吃过饭以后看了一会儿资料就早早睡下，带着些许没有和斑好好切磋的遗憾和对于下次见面的一丝期望与恐惧进入梦乡。不想半夜时却被睡梦前思念的对象惊醒。

突破千手族的警戒线潜入他这里不是一间易事，尤其是他们刚受过攻击。尽管斑看上去与平时并无二致，柱间知道他花了不少瞳力，如果仅仅是来找自己或者千手麻烦这代价太高，不像是他会做的事。

 

“……你担心我？”

“……你受伤了？”

两个人同时开口，斑一愣，皱眉别开头。柱间用完好的那只手摸摸头，咧开嘴角，“我没事。”

斑抱起双臂，手套和袖口的一截皮肤露了出来，终于让柱间觉得这个人有那么一点人气。他突然转回头盯住柱间，声音也压得低低的，眼神却掩不住兴奋，“你今天在战场……那是什么术？”

对强大力量的追求也是斑如此耀眼的原因之一。

“你是说仙术，”柱间直起身，开心地解释道，“是我这两个月琢磨出来的，可以改变查克拉的状态的一种术。”他遗憾地叹了一口气，“可惜这里场地太拘谨，会被其他人发现。”

“要什么场地，”斑“嗤”了一声，把他推回了床铺，低头挡住了柱间的视线，越来越长的头发垂到了他的脸侧。

“看着我。”不用斑说，柱间的双眼也自动对上那一双美丽的眼睛。

世界消失了。

 

“嘿！这还是我一次来斑的幻术里！”柱间左右看看，一望无际的草地上天幕低垂着，萧瑟的风穿行而过，扬起尘土。斑出现在他对面。

“你的精神力很强，你想的话幻术困不住你。”斑淡淡地解释到，他还是穿着适合潜行用的黑衣，上面没有带上族徽。柱间看看自己，也穿着睡觉用的单衣。

“哈哈，说得也是，话说你还真是没有想象力啊……”

“够用就行。”斑立刻开始结印，“来吧，柱间！”

“好！”柱间感受了一下自己在幻术中完好的身体，发现无论是查克拉的数量还是流向居然和现实里的自己所差无几。施展幻术的忍者为了压制敌人通常都会修改对方对查克拉的控制，对于斑的这份自信和对柱间的信任让柱间发自内心大笑起来，“我来啦，斑——！”

震耳的轰鸣中巨型的木人拔地而起，同时蓝色的须佐能乎提刀划开虚空。这一对人又不分昼夜地激战起来。

 

顾及到现实时间的流动和两人的身体状态，在斑一次跌进森林里以后柱间叫了停。他来到斑的身边，仍没褪去少年心性一般用木遁作弄他的朋友，斑佯装生气地扯开缠在身上的藤蔓，随后久违的体术交锋让他又意识到了柱间能力的成长。

最终他们都气喘吁吁地躺在地上，斑侧过头注视柱间。他才开始用万花筒没久，见识到了这个能力的强大。这样的日子不会再有了，他有预感。但其实也无妨，未来事未来再议，有过这样的一个片刻，一个直至今日仍全心全意相信自己的人，他只觉胸口的郁结好像有了出口，那里好像能飞出一只鹰来，直冲无边云霄。

对上柱间疑惑的视线，斑大笑出声，“下次一定赢你！”

柱间的脸还在仙人模式，庞大的查克拉支持着他的这个形态。红色的线条勾勒在眼角和法纹，让这张平时沉稳平和的脸显出一丝艳丽来。他还在笑。这让斑有点心猿意马。他移开眼睛，注意到柱间的胸口也有了类似的图案，流畅的线条显出边缘，没入在战斗后有些散乱的胸襟。柱间看到了他的视线，“没错，不光是脸，身体上都会有相应的变化。关于纹路的具体含义我还没有在千手家的藏书里找到这方面的记载……”

见斑还是一动不动，柱间眨眨眼，“真的很奇怪吗？”

“不是。”斑摇摇头，“很…新鲜。”

“那……要来摸一下吗？”柱间柔和地笑着，但怎么看都带着一股邀请的意味。

斑坐起身，他不客气地拽住柱间的衣领，低头咬住了他的嘴唇。

他们一起倒在地上。树叶扑簌簌。

发展成为这种关系他们是心照不宣的。更年少一点的时候出于柱间直觉的第一次亲吻给他们带来了全新的感受，之后便一发不可收拾。所学的语言里并没有能概括他们之间的关系的词，敌人，朋友，相互仰慕的人，好像都不是。分离多于相聚，但理想悬在头顶，有时候就是他们最好的联系。

斑的嘴唇很软，力道很大。看他的外表会以为他是一个不近人情的人，可柱间知道斑的温顺所在，也看得到他在别人面前所没有的风情。他半撑着身体，抬起手压住斑的后脑，更深地亲吻他的挚友。舌尖相抵，摩擦和推动好像被时间放慢了一样，任何细微的变化都被清晰无比地感受到。

“真是热情啊。”两人的嘴角牵起银丝，斑的手来到柱间的下身抚了一把，那里已经硬了，鼓鼓地撑着单裤。

“仙人模式下感官会提升，你亲我的舌头我的感觉就像你在亲我那根一样。”柱间笑笑，解释道。

“哦？那我现在亲你下面的话……”黑色的手套挑开他的衣襟，露出大片赤裸的身体，斑把他推在地上，一只手撑在他耳边冲柱间促狭地笑了一下，“你岂不是要尖叫着在我嘴里射出来？”

柱间的呼吸变重了，他喃喃地说，“那你轻点。”

斑打量着这一具充满强壮的躯体，红色的对称条纹像细细的缎带一样在小麦色的胸口弯曲成优美的图案，随着柱间的呼吸在他身上起伏。除了胸口，肩膀两侧也各有一抹红色，延伸向手臂又消失到后背。

除了他以外，还没有人知道这些。

斑用嘴咬住手套一角，迅速拽下手套，那白皙的手展开来，带着薄茧的双指沿着柱间锁骨下的条纹摸索下去，拇指虚虚地按着胸口那一点，指甲拨弄了一下乳头。

柱间抖了一下，手不自觉握紧了。自从他们发生关系以后他很少再在斑面前不好意思，可这次什么都还没做就有点爽过头，斑还好整以暇看着他的样子让他有点难为情。

斑的兴趣来了。他把另一个手套也扯掉，双手分开柱间的腿移动身体跪在中间，压低身体然后含住了柱间左边红红的乳尖，舌尖在乳晕转了一圈，上下牙齿合拢轻轻磨了一下。

柱间下面那根狠狠跳了一下，他一把揪住了斑的头发。于是斑的呼吸也变粗了。他用一只手玩弄那没被照顾到的乳头，一边更用力地用舌尖卷动口下的这一枚，那里被嘬吸变形，随着斑的动作跳动在柔软的胸膛。柱间仰头喘息，克制不住的快感一个劲往下身涌去。他也知道斑喜欢什么，于是用双腿钳住了斑的身体，收紧了伸在他后脑的手指，拽动着斑的长发。斑哼哼着满意地换了一边乳头舔，双手伸在他衣服里摸他横呈的肌肉，一边去抽腰带把上衣扯得更开。被口水濡湿了的胸口有些凉意，红肿的乳头立在空气中，柱间伸手把斑拉到了自己身上舔吻他的上唇，而斑微曲膝盖，大腿顶住了柱间已经被前液打湿了的肉根所在，缓缓碾动了几下。柱间抽了一口气，快感太强烈，他反射性地把手放到斑肩上推拒。

斑亲得正开心没有防备被他推了一下，不悦地扯下他的手，带着他钻进自己上衣的下摆。

 

等两人赤裸相见，柱间在斑的身上看见了新的伤口，才记起他们有多久没见面了。他有些感概，斑则不满他的分心，他趴下来用两臂圈住柱间的大腿，右手捏住柱间粗直的肉根，张嘴吞了进去，直接到底。

“不——唔！”高热的口腔紧紧裹住他，柔软的舌头擦过敏感的龟头，柱间只来得及摸到斑的下巴，就忍不住射了。

刚射完的身体处于敏感期，斑没有立刻把他退出去，相反，他用舌尖舔了舔柱间龟头上出精的小孔，又用力吸了一下。

快感成倍放大，柱间只觉得脑中一片空白，他的双腿控制不住地夹住了斑的脑袋，喉咙中发出“嗬嗬”的喘气声。

一片朦胧中他看见斑的坏笑，知道自己虽然没有丢脸地尖叫，不过也差不多了，忍不住用手捂住了脸。

 

斑餍足地直起身，伸手推高柱间的大腿，一边低头将嘴里的精液吐在手心，抹到了柱间的后门，用手指揉了揉，试着拓张起来。“真浓。”还一边喳喳嘴。

很久没有使用过的地方居然在斑的抚弄下很快接纳了他的手指，伴随着轻微的水声，身体深处泛起一阵酸麻的瘙痒，涟漪一样荡开来。斑的手非常灵巧，此刻感觉被放大以后更是感触颇多，他每一次的按压总是能准确地摁在让柱间爽快的那一点上，或重或轻地戏弄他，平时那些轻柔的摩擦此刻也变成了快意的折磨，让他浑身战栗腿根打颤。柱间自己的手指远没有斑厉害，不过斑在他身下时反而很中意他那种毫无章法的扩张，两个人都没有抱怨，热衷于享受对方为自己带来的每一波浪潮。

不多久斑把柱间腿放了下来，抽出了两根手指。柱间前面还没怎么被碰就已经又半硬了，整个人爽得有点飘，被他推了推才反应过来。

“转身，柱间。”斑一直硬着，他那根很弯，翘在身前随着他的移动轻微晃动着硕大的顶部。

“你想进了？"柱间疑惑地转过身，在地上跪好。

斑给了他一个”我在和笨蛋说话“的否定眼神，在他转身的过程中自撸了两把，"你难道想痛死吗。"

柱间哈哈笑着把头转回去。

幻术里天空不知道什么时候已经放晴了，大片阳光从树林里照下来，在柱间紧实有力的背部投下美好的阴影。凌乱奔腾的长发下延伸在背部的仙术红纹横越过肩胛骨，组成了个眼熟的代表自然力量的图腾，斑倒是好像在宇智波家的书里见到过，不过此刻他也懒得管这么多了。他迅速地再次俯身，双手抓住柱间的臀瓣。

"斑——！"意识到斑要做什么的柱间惊叫着转头，于是斑的眼睛恰好捕捉到柱间的穴口被他舔上的那一刻他的表情。

"——！"  
平时稳重柔和的那人一瞬间情不自禁的迷乱表情，深深烙进斑的脑海里。

我的。斑想。

舌头舒开褶皱，借着体液的润滑顶开紧致的入口，刺激着肛周的神经。斑顺手揉动着柱间的紧屁股，让他放松。柱间不像他对疼痛和拍打比较容易产生性欲，柱间最喜欢的是黏腻的舔吻，和温柔的示爱。

"你真棒，柱间。"斑亲吻抚慰着一个人身上最隐秘的部位，声音低低的，"随我起舞吧。"

想要叫停的柱间顿了顿，把脸转回去埋进了手臂里，投降了，"……你啊。"

 

宇智波斑是一个非常有耐心的人，他深谙等待后的果实会有多甜美，等到他听够了柱间低声地向他讨饶，抓着柱间的厚实的身体捅进那早已湿润不堪的后穴的时候，柱间早已经忍无可忍，闷哼着当场又射在了地上。

皱起眉抵抗被软肉夹紧的汹涌快感，斑低头拨开柱间散乱的头发，露出那里平时不见人的光洁皮肤，等柱间身体放松下来就俯身，一手箍在他胸口，牙齿嵌入后颈，性器进出间腰部像野兽一样摆动起来。

柱间还有力气配合他，没插几下他就重新喘起来，屁股迎合着他抽插的动作，肉体撞击的部位发出阵阵淫靡的声响，混合的体液从腿间滑下来。沿着柱间自己也不知道的仙人纹路，斑兴奋地在他背上留下一个个印记，然后在他耳边吹气，“爽吗，柱间？”

柱间的脸侧过来，仙人模式的红色眼纹给了人他吊起眼角的错觉，额头上的圆形纹路散发着可怖的强大气息，这本该非常不协调的，却看得斑下腹一紧。

“你的能力可不会止于此吧？”几缕汗湿的额发贴着脸，柱间晕头转向地朝他露出一个微笑。

斑抓着他的下巴狠狠亲吻他。

柱间扭着头，唇舌交缠间晶莹的体液从嘴角滑下来，滴落在他撑着地的手壁上。他头发随着斑的动作甩动，亲吻时和斑的头发纠缠在一起，不分彼此。斑伏在他身上，几次柱间受不了快感想要伏低身体都用手臂托住他，把他重新拉起来以后将湿热的胸膛紧贴上去，下身一下下进得又深又狠。过分敏感的身体感受到的快感已经到了顶，性器疼痛着想要再次勃起，柱间几乎看不清眼前的东西，每次被斑顶到最里面都感觉脑中有烟火爆开来。渐渐加快的节奏中斑抓紧了柱间的身体，牙齿咬住了他的肩膀，用力往里一挺——

同时高潮的那一刻幻术中的天空像被太阳烫化一样剥落下来，飞旋着散落在他们身边，世界退减成目及范围的原野，又收缩成他们所在的那一片森林，然后是眼前一方土地，最后他们也融在了虚空里，柱间看不见了，他好像不复存在，唯一的感受是听见一颗剧烈跳动的心脏。可好像本来就应该这样，他们，成为一体。

“柱间……”

斑在叫他。柱间睁开眼睛。温暖干净的被褥包裹着他，他的手臂传来痛楚，他好像第一次知道骨折这么痛。斑坐在刚才来时的位置，一身漆黑。

窗外的天空已经发亮，浅浅地打出面前人的轮廓，又好像要在他面前把这个人抹掉，不留痕迹。

他们相顾无言，各自平复呼吸。斑盯着他的伤看了很久，久到柱间开始不确定这个面前的这人是不是自己臆想出来的。

“哗啦——”走廊远远传来不知是谁的晨起推门声，斑好像如梦初醒一样抬起头，表情带着松动。一瞬间柱间再次看见那眼神里名为理想的一丝光亮来。

“等你，”柱间轻声说，怕斑突然抽手离开，“等你成为族长，我们结盟吧。”

这样可笑的遥不可及的一句话，换来了斑今夜的最后一个亲吻。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我超喜欢两个人互宠的//////  
> 这两个人体力太变态了不知道怎么结束了哈哈哈哈
> 
>  
> 
> 胸肌是很柔软的！大家都来喜欢胸肌！【被打  
> 这个文的题目被我起得太淫荡了自己有点不好意思哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈【
> 
>  
> 
> //为了写这个于是去查了初代的仙人模式是哪种，发现网络上所有讨论都是柱吹，“初代的仙人模式的眼纹结合了其他几个人的仙人模式的眼纹，初代太吊啦”“初代的仙人模式是完美的”“初代不光要对付九尾还要对付后面更厉害的宇智波斑”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
